Attack of the 50 Foot Sister / Backyard Aquarium
Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet with his Festival entry for the biggest watermelon using a growth elixir which Candace uses in order to increase her height in order to be the next Flawless Girl. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to cover the Festival with the “worst smell in the history of mankind.” After their pet goldfish did so much for them, Phineas and Ferb build an aquarium in their backyard as a way of saying thanks. Meanwhile, Candace awaits a call from Jeremy and Perry the Platypus stops Doofenshmirtz from destroying Hot Dog vendors. Summary Candace and Stacy are watching television in Candace’s room. Stacy reads from a Flawless Girl magazine that the Flawless Girl founder, Blanca Dishon, will be at the Midsummer’s Festival later on today to search for the next Flawless Girl. Candace feels confident that she might have a shot at being the next Flawless Girl, so she decides to head to the festival and try out for herself. Outside in their backyard, Phineas and Ferb get a signal from Baljeet. He asks them to help him grow his shrunken watermelon at the Midsummer’s Festival since they helped him build his portal to Mars. Phineas agrees to help him and tells Ferb that they’re going to the festival. Perry enters his lair through a koi pond along with three other fish, whom Major Monogram hires as secret agents. He tells Perry to go see Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb meet Baljeet at the Midsummer’s Festival. Ferb takes out his chemistry set and Phineas and Ferb create a growth elixir to help grow Baljeet’s watermelon. But when they put a few drops on Baljeet’s watermelon, it only grows a few inches. Candace arrives at the festival and meets P. P. Otter, but tells him that she doesn’t need his help. She heads off to the Flawless Girl booth, where Blanca sits. Blanca tells Candace to stand over by a measuring post and tells her that she is two inches too short to be the next Flawless Girl. Candace walks away with her new Flawless Girl products and sees Phineas and Ferb with their growth elixir. She pours some on herself and it makes her taller by two inches. Candace runs back to the Flawless Girl booth and is told that she is in the running to be the next Flawless Girl. Baljeet’s watermelon grows to be the biggest watermelon at the festival. At the same time it grew, Candace begins growing taller as well. Soon enough, she becomes a 50-foot tall giant. She runs into a tent to hide and asks Phineas to make a shrinking antidote. Phineas tells her that they’ll get on it. P.P. Otter walks over and gives Candace his card, after seeing her with a giant head. He walks away and Candace begins to cry, saying that she will never be a Flawless Girl. She decides to go to P.P. Otter and his oddball show. Perry enters Doofenshmirtz’s building, interrupting The Slacks singing his evil jingle. Doofenshmirtz traps him in a baby toy, telling him about the baby shower he went to the other day. He says that he has created a device that will cover the entire Tri-state area with the smell of dirty diapers, as he is annoyed by the noise of the Mid-Summer’s Festival. P.P. Otter tells Candace to climb a skyscraper carrying him dressed in a gorilla suit (in a reversed twist of King Kong). Candace climbs the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Inside, Doofenshmirtz shows Perry his Smell-inator. When Candace reaches the top of the building, Blanca spots her and decides that Candace is the next Flawless Girl, then she takes the elevator up to top of D.E.Inc. and tells Candace that she’s the next Flawless Girl. But Candace can’t hear her. So she picks Blanca up in her hand. Blanca says that girls will never be able to live up to Candace’s expectations, and P.P. Otter argues with her. However, Candace realizes that both of them make money off of people to make people feel worse about themselves. She leaves Blanca and P.P. Otter on top of the building and climbs down to bust Phineas and Ferb. Candace leaves her growth elixir on top of the building and P.P. Otter grabs it to make money. However, when Blanca wrestles it out of his hands, it falls into place of Doofenshmirtz’s invention, replacing the flask that smells like dirty diapers with the growth elixir. Right when Candace is about to show her mom that Phineas and Ferb had made her into a giant, Doofenshmirtz activates the invention, causing the entire universe to grow bigger, making it look like nothing ever happened. Perry escapes and covers the Doofenshmirtz building with his dirty diaper smell. And because of this Baljeet loses the contest and goes home to put up the shame curtains. Phineas and Ferb have a new goldfish, which they name Goldie. Phineas says that Goldie has done so much for them in just a few hours, and wonder what they should do for her. Ferb shows Phineas a blueprint of a backyard aquarium, and Phineas says that it is a great idea. Meanwhile, Candace is inside the house, holding a pager, her cellphone, and her house phone. She tells her mom that she is waiting for Jeremy to call her, since he promised her he would. Outside, Phineas and Ferb complete the backyard aquarium, meanwhile a woman is shown watering her lawn and her water runs out because Phineas and Ferb are using up all the water. She goes, “Herman, are you taking a shower?” to her husband, who replies, “No.” She then yells, “Well, you need one!”. When they place Goldie inside, they realize that she would be too lonely, so they go out to sea to catch some companions for her. When they return, they have added a dolphin, several whales, and an octopus to the aquarium. Phineas watches as a killer whale eats Goldie and blasts her out of the hole on the top of its head. Phineas says that that trick would have been cool enough to be in one of those trained marine animal shows, and says that he knows what else they’re going to do today! Meanwhile, Perry finds out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to force every hot dog vendor in the Tri-state area to sell his bratwursts instead of hot dogs. He creates a Hot-dog-vendor-revenge-inator. He describes it as the invention sends off a blast to a hot dog vendor, encasing the hot dogs in ice, forcing them to sell his bratwurst instead of hot dogs. Perry interrupts and kicks him, but Doofenshmirtz hits Perry with a bratwurst. Perry grabs a hot dog and Doofenshmirtz and him fight. Candace tries calling Jeremy, but whenever she calls, the line is busy. It turns out that at the same time Candace dials Jeremy’s number, Jeremy is trying to call Candace with his phone. Candace feels disappointed because she thinks Jeremy is just playing a joke on her, and goes outside to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Candace tries to take a picture of the aquarium but everyone’s fists are in the way, so she climbs up a tree and falls into the aquarium. Candace sees Jeremy in the crowd watching the marine animal show and he asks her if she got his messages. Candace checks her cell phone and sees that Jeremy has left her 11 messages. Meanwhile, Perry hits the invention and it fires off at the backyard aquarium, freezing everything inside the aquarium. Candace slips off and lands in Jeremy’s arms. Candace pushes off the ice and it slides, along with the bleachers, out of the backyard and onto the road, thus resulting in Candace’s busting plan to fail once more. Linda says she got Candace a book, and Candace realizes Jeremy will call her later, so she plans not to miss the call. Phineas and Ferb climb up into their tree and look out, with Phineas stating that the ice is heading towards the ocean. Ferb states that if you love something, set it free. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Francis Monogram additional voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, additional voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, additional voices * Keith Ferguson as Herman, additional voices * Additional voices: Kelly Hu, Tyler Alexander Mann, Kevin Michael Richardson, April Winchell Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode